A different kind of hero
by CJM86
Summary: Lance Stark is 16 years old living in Miami, his girlfriend Twila doesn't know she's a demigod, she also doesn't know Lance is a knight of Camelot sworn to "slay the children of the gods". After being kidnapped and escaping, Twila, winds up joining Lance on a quest for Excalibur. Better than it sounds. Rotating POV's. My first fan fiction ever so please R&R, I need the criticism.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all the characters belong to Rick Riordan or to the ancient Greeks and romans. The following may contain violence, strong language, sexual innuendo references. Later chapters may or may not contain implied or actual sex scenes, I haven't decided yet. **

** I will not break up any canon couples but may pair together Oc's with single canon characters for fun. Sorry the first chapter is so long there was a lot of stuff I needed in order to set up the plot. Future chapters will be shorter**

** This first chapter will have a bit of exposition but please stick with it the story is fun.**

** This is my first fan fiction so please read and review**

**Chapter 1**

**POV: Lance Stark**

I am Lance Stark, full name is Lancelot Stark I'm 16 years old, I live in Miami Florida. My dad probably thought he was being clever when he named me Lancelot, the same way Sally and Poseidon probably thought they were being clever when they named their son Perseus.

Until a few months ago I knew nothing about half-bloods and Greek Myths.

Then again I don't think I would have cared. I'm nothing like Percy Jackson, I'm not pure of heart, or as loyal as he is, and I am not a demigod. Even though I'm not like him I'm not a normal person either. I am a different kind of hero.

I know you don't believe me but if you keep reading you'll understand I'm telling you the truth.

I Lancelot Stark and I am a knight of Camelot.

To be a Knight you need to have the blood of one of the 12 original people who were blessed with extraordinary power when they were knighted by the sword Excalibur.

I'm a knight on my dad's side, except for size me and my dad look almost exactly alike. We have the same brown hair, the same handsome face. The same body build. I also inherited his strength, speed, and talent with a sword. The only thing I inherited from my mom was her green eyes.

My mom's a normal human. She knows about Faeries and Celtic gods and stuff because dad told her when he proposed to her. But mom can't see magical stuff like dad and I, she's caught glimpses of the real world but mostly she relies on me and dad to tell if someone is human or not.

Unlike the demigods who go to camp, Knights attend a school. A place called Camelot Academy. The school along with the rest of Camelot is on a floating island in Biscayne bay in Miami Florida.

I'd gone there for after school training during middle school. I started attending CA as a high school when I was 14, that's also when I went on my first quest without adult supervision and I defeated a cult of witches in Phoenix Arizona.

By the age of 15 I was defeating Giant tribes in the rocky mountains. 1 week after my 16 Birthday I killed my first dragon at Lake Champlain and had become the youngest dragon slayer in the history of Camelot, breaking my dad's record of 18.

16 was also the year I started dating Twila Summers. Twila Summers is an impulsive girl with Mediterranean tanned skin, black and copper hair, and electric blue eyes. Whenever I'm not in school studying, or going on quests I'm usually hanging out with her and her friends. Her parents are loaded, she is athletic and she is inhumanly beautiful. On the other hand she has ADHD and Dyslexia. She also has a weird habit of attracting monsters but whenever I'm around her I protect her and I have a friend Conrad Cross who's transferred to her school and he protects her when I'm not around.

Twila's parents are really scared about people judging them because of the things Twila does. They didn't want Twila to act like a tomboy.

They tolerated her doing karate when she was younger, and apparently she was really good but her parents pulled her out, they said that she was taking too much pleasure in the violence and that they didn't want their daughter to turn into a delinquent.

That kind of made sense except for the part where they told her to throw away all of her trophies but she's secretly kept one or two. Twila has been good at every sport she's tried but her parents won't let her join any teams except for track.

That according to Mike Summers her step-dad track is just a way for Twila to get rid of her excess energy and is not something she enjoy and that as soon as he finds the right combination of medication to fix Twila's energy level he's going to make her quit track as well.

And that obsession of his with using medication as a way to restrain and to control his step daughter is where this story began.

Twila could see magical stuff, her step-dad and mom kept telling her she was hallucinating and her step-dad kept giving her medication to try and fix it but she kept seeing things as they were so he kept upping the doses and giving her more and more different kinds.

Then one day he found something called Mystocil and started giving it to her, after that she stopped being able to see the supernatural. For 3 months she started seeing things the way everyone else saw it, she started doing better in school and acting less antisocial and aggressive, I kind of liked it. Conrad and I didn't have to be as careful when we were protecting her.

Then one day she stopped taking her medication because she found out something about Mystocil. Later that week was when I got the call.

I was at Camelot Academy, in Bestiary class. My dad was out of town on a quest to find the lady of the lake. The teacher somehow didn't notice I was getting a cell phone call and that I answered it. "Lance I need you to meet me after, school in the usual place" I whispered into the phone "You do know I'm in class right now don't you?" "I'm sorry this is important I need your help" "If you're Dyslexia is acting up again, talk to Conrad and get him to help you." "Sorry but right now your the only one I can trust. This is about the drugs my dad's been giving me. I think I might be in over. I don't have enough time to explain.

I borrowed somebody else's cell phone without asking because I think mine might be bugged, the girl I took it from is yelling at me to give it back to her so I have to hang up right now bye bye."

I love Twila, I really do, but there's no denying she does crazy stuff sometimes.

I couldn't wait to here what this was, maybe she was pulling a prank on me.

The class ended a little while later. This was the last class of the day so after the bell rang then came on the Knights pledge of chivalry.

The pledge of chivalry is sort of like the pledge of allegiance in a normal school. We say it at the beginning and end of every school day. And before every audience with King Arthur.

"I as a Knight of Camelot do solemnly pledge first and foremost my undying, loyalty, and obedience to King Arthur. I pledge to protect innocent humans from harm. To bring judgment onto the heads of evil doers and to all who oppose the will of our monarch King Arthur.

I pledge to never engage in the sinful practice of sorcery and to capture or to kill any and every magic user I find.

I pledge to in any and every way possible oppose the abominations who pretend to divinity. To undo all they bring, repair all they destroy, and destroy everything they have created. I pledge to purify their worshipers, burn their temples, and to slay their children."

I packed up my stuff and left the classroom wondering about the last line. "slay their children" sometimes when I said that I had a vision of myself smothering Hercules in his crib.

* * *

The usual place where I would meet up with Twila was in an outdoor restaurant only a short drive away from Miami beach.

I went their on my Jouster, a type of high speed motorcycle made by a company Camelot owns we get to use them for free.

I got off and found Twila wearing a a white jacket with red outlines and red blouse and boots. She had her head down and she kept on looking behind her shoulder like she was scared she was being watched.

Twila is usually very trusting almost to dangerous extent, she's energetic, she's impulsive, has a short fuse, and sometimes she's crazy but I've almost never seen her afraid. I hoped this was just a prank because I didn't want to know what could make Twila jumpy.

"What's going on Twila" she didn't say anything she just pulled a pill bottle out of her backpack and handed it to me,

I read the label "Mystocil?" she took a deep breath "Remember those hallucinations I used to have, they stopped the moment I started taking this. Last Thursday my councilor said that my behavior had been improving and she told me it was a miracle that all my problems had gone away so quickly then I told her I was on an experimental drug called Mystocil."

I nodded not sure how this was going to turn into a conspiracy theory "My dad was angry at me when I told him I'd told my councilor and he said that Mystocil was supposed to stay a secret.

I thought that was weird so the next day I was in the computer lab I tried to research Mystocil" she paused for dramatic affect "What did you find out?"

"Nothing, Mystocil doesn't exist" "What?" "I wasn't sure at first, I thought maybe it was just blocked by the school so I checked again when I went home. The drug called Mystocil isn't on the FDA website, it's not anywhere.

Ever since I started taking this I've been feeling..." she paused for a little while "Empty, like their's a part of me that's not their anymore. My mom and dad told me I just needed to get used to the medication but...I don't believe her" every now and then ever since I'd met her Twila would have moments where instead of being hyperactive, angry, crazy, or cute, she'd start talking seriously about how it feels like there's something missing in her life, how there's a part of her that's missing.

I'd tried to convince myself that all she needed to fill that hole was a stable relationship with me. The moment she said Mystocil was making her feel empty was the moment I stopped believing that.

"So you stopped taking the drug?" I guessed "Of course I stopped taking it. But it gets weirder when I took a look at the ingredients on the bottle and I saw all the weird stuff that's on it. It says stuff like 'blood of a clear sighted mortal' or '5 milligrams of saliva from a child of Hypnos' lots of strange stuff like that".

I looked on the bottle to see if she was telling me the truth or not then I saw that the ingredients weren't written in English. I recognized the symbols from some obscure magical scrolls I had confiscated from magicians once. "Twila, the ingredients are written in Greek" "I don't care what language it's written in, I just know what it says"

We just stared at each other for 3 minutes. I kept waiting for her to say "psyche, the real reason I called you here is..." but she never did. If this was a joke, it was in very bad taste and she didn't know where to stop.

Maybe she wasn't trying to screw around with me, maybe this was just a withdraw effect of her medication causing her to think she would read Greek.

"Why are the ingredients written in Greek?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Do you think It might have been an accident?" She nodded no then said.

"I already thought of that, on Tuesday I went dumpster diving to find the old pill bottles of Mystocil and the ingredients on all of them say the same thing"

She said dumpster diving like it was perfectly normal "How long did that take you?" "About an hour and a half, I told my mom I was at the movies so she wouldn't be suspicious"

Then she went on to say something that scared me. "I also think that Conrad isn't normal. I've always noticed how he keeps a close eye on me well today I tried to spy on him and I saw him talking on the phone to somebody about my behavior and how I 'wasn't noticing a thing'.

I think my parents or whoever is behind this drug is using him as a spy to see how well it's working. I need your help to set a trap for him, once we've got him tied up I can force him to tell us everything he knows"

If I hadn't known her I would have asked her why her first instinct was to kidnap him instead of calling the police. But I sort of understood how her mind worked, if this drug was manufactured by some evil syndicate maybe the cops were in on it too.

Then I realized how much trouble I was in, I could admit to Twila that I was the one he was calling then she'd call me out on being possessive and break up with me. I could go along with her plan and then let her beat up Conrad but then afterwards she'd find out from him and he'd stop being friends with me as well.

If I let her do this on her own she's hurt Conrad even worse and then I wouldn't be able to control what he said. If I told anyone else I'd be betraying her trust. So basically I was screwed no matter what I did.

"How can you be sure him talking to your parents is connected to the drug" "Even if it isn't, my parents using a classmate to spy on me is going way to far."

I needed time to think of a way out of this situation. I needed Twila to trust me, I couldn't try to tell her she was insane. I only had one way out and it was a long shot, If I could convince Conrad to drop off the face of the planet, drop out of school and move out of Miami into Camelot then I could save both our necks without having to reveal the existence of the organization.

Then I could tell Twila that 'they' got rid of him because he knew too much. But that plan would take a week at least. I needed to buy some time.

I decided to take the pill bottle. "Twila, maybe we shouldn't make a move against him until we know what were up against. He might be an alien or government agent or something carrying futuristic weapons. Why don't you keep spying on him and I'll try to research Mystocil."

All the anxiety and worry melted off her face and suddenly she was excited. I hadn't seen her this happy in over a year. She jumped over the table to give me a hug and a kiss on the lips. She pushed me off my chair and nearly broke my back when she pressed her body against mine but it was worth it.

She walked away and promised me she would be sneaky, I got up feeling good about myself before I realized how easily my plan could blow up in my face.

I grabbed the Mystocil bottle and put it in my pocket as I got back on my Jouster to go home. Twila was paranoid but that didn't mean she was wrong. If something didn't exist on the Internet it was probably magical.

* * *

I lived in an apartment in Miami instead of in a house in Camelot. My mom doesn't like me living isolated from the modern world.

My dad hadn't been home in over a month and a half. He was usually busy, and the quest he was on was a really big one but this was way too long even for him.

As soon as I was home I got on the Internet and researched Mystocil, I couldn't find anything just like she said. Then after that I went to find translator sites for the Greek symbols on the pill bottle.

It took some work but I eventually found out that the writing on the bottle wasn't the kind of Greek you would learn about in a college foreign language coarse. This was written in ancient Greek. What was even weirder was that when I finally did translate it, I wound that Twila was right about what the ingredients said.

Twila didn't read or study for fun, she was dyslexic and always preferred physical activity. There was no way she could read this.

Looking back now I feel stupid, how was I so blind. Why couldn't I see my girlfriend for what she was? Then again maybe it was better that way. If I had, I can't say for sure I would have understood.

It was while I was translating the ingredients I got a call from Conrad. I should have called him right away to warn him in case Twila decided to kidnap him early. But before I could say anything he told me.

"You need to get to Camelot right away, and tell you're mom you might not be back for a while." "What's going on?" "Lance, you're dad's gone missing. King Arthur himself wants to talk to you about this. Just come over as quickly as you can".

The drawbridge into Camelot is half a mile wide, and Camelot moves from one location in the bay to another based on where the Knights are that need to enter.

I kept on my motorcycle after I was off the bridge, it's sort of cool to ride a motorcycle inside of a quasi-medieval town.

I got to Arthur's palace at the center of Camelot and my friends Conrad Cross, Holly Reynard, and Daniel Essex greeted me at the entrance.

As we walked to Arthur's throne room I explained the situation I was in to my friends, when we got their he wasn't ready to see us yet so the gates were locked. I kept talking. Then when I was finished Holly summarized everything.

"So basically you lied to your girlfriend, betrayed her trust, spied on her. Now your paying the price for it and you want us to bail you out am I understanding the situation correctly"

I began pulling at my hair, I'm not usually irritable but this was ridiculous "I needed to lie to her, what was I supposed to do? Let her know the truth? Besides it's not like I understand what's going on any better than she does."

Conrad got this glint in his eye as he said "There's one really obvious permanent solution to the whole mess you've gotten yourself into. Tell your girlfriend the truth" .

I could only laugh at that. "Conrad, I don't know if anyone has explained the rules to you lately but there is only one way a Knight is allowed to tell a non Knight the truth about Camelot. And that's..." Conrad finished for me "Proposal of marriage, yeah I checked. I'm sick of having to be extra sneaky around her and as it turns out there is a protocol on how to solve this problem."

"Dude, I'm 16, those rules were written back in the Dark ages when people could get married at the age 12"

"I've put a lot of thought into this, just buy her a ring, call it an engagement ring, tell King Arthur you're going to be engaged for 2 years then marry. Then in 2 years when you're both 18 you get married."

"I'm 16" I repeated "still in high school, who the hell gets engaged at 16" I wasn't sure Conrad understood. His girlfriend went to Camelot Academy so he didn't have this problem. "I might break up with her before then, I might find somebody else or we might find out we don't belong together. What happens then?"

Daniel interjected "If you back out of a marriage proposal after you've told her the truth you'll both be punished. Maybe even executed."

Daniel I expected to be more understanding because his girlfriend was a normal human, she wasn't a monster magnet like Twila so she didn't require constant protection.

"I'm 16" I reminded them. Daniel didn't seem to care "I'm more concerned with this drug Mystocil, a drug that blinds people to magic. Twila might be right in thinking she's the victim of a conspiracy".

I turned to Conrad trying to get him to understand. "I'm not telling Twila the truth" "And I'm not falling off the face of the earth. This has gone way too far, you need to tell her the truth or it'll just get worse."

I understood what he said, but marriage? What if I told her and then she recanted. We'd both get killed.

"There is another reason I can't tell her" I told my friends "Twila loves the idea of fighting and if I told her she'd want to join and go on missions with me. There is a reason why King Arthur only allows women to study in the Academy to become scholars, medics, and alchemists, and doesn't let them become soldiers."

"Because he's a misogynistic old man who likes living in the past" Holly said Conrad elbowed her "Were right outside the throne room, if he hears you you'll get us all in trouble"

"The reason..." I corrected Holly "Is that Arthur believes women need to be protected and being a Knight, a soldier of Camelot is one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. It's more dangerous than being a police officer in the human world or even a soldier in the US army.

And unlike being a police officer or a normal soldier, guns are usually useless to us so you need to have physical strength enough to take on monsters." I turned to Holly and said plainly "Females can't become Knights of Camelot"

Come to think of it Twila was unusually strong, stronger than me sometimes but I didn't want to say that out loud. The idea of having Twila with me on a quest was terrifying.

"And Twila doesn't have the blood of a Knight in her so she can't become a knight anyway"

"Also Twila doesn't know when to shut her mouth. If she ever came face to face with the king she'd probably say something that would get us both killed."

Holly smiled "You clearly love Twila, don't you want to get married to her anyway someday?"

I did love Twila but I had always assumed that eventually the relationship was just going to end. That it would dissolve on its own after we went to college. Maybe one of us would do something so bad we'd have no choice but to break up.

More likely I'd just get killed on a quest or one of the monster's she attracts would finally kill her. I had never thought for a second we'd live long enough to get married.

"How am I going to get her to agree to that anyway, If I tell her the truth and tell her I've been lying to her won't she hate my guts and never want to see me again."

"You could remind her she'd die if she didn't agree" Conrad suggested "You don't understand how stupid she is, she sticks to her principles and would probably die before letting herself get forced into something she didn't want"

Holly wasted no time telling me.

"See this is a great example of double standards, when a Knight refuses to be intimidated and stands up for what they believe you'd call it bravery. But when she does it she's just being an idiot."

Conrad added "It doesn't matter, I'm not running away or dropping off the face of the earth. If you don't tell her then think of something else and don't rely on us to help you."

Daniel said "Think about this logically. You can save some face by being the one to tell her the truth. If what you say about mystocil is true, having her on our side may even prove useful."

Holly added in "You love her don't you, you've admitted that you've got the most dangerous job in the world, the only way you're going to live long enough to get married is if you get married right out of high school"

"Fine" I shouted "I'll tell her the truth and ask her to marry me" I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this.

This meant my life would change forever. Once I did this, there would be no turning back.

I spent the next 2 minutes going over in my mind the reasons why I shouldn't do this and trying to think of a way to recant what I had just said.

The throne room of King Arthur is the sort of place you usually only see in movies. On either side of the red carpet leading from the entrance to the throne was guards in classic knight armor and swords.

My friends tried to enter with me but the guards stopped them.

At the front were 2 large chairs. On an elevated platform. One was silver and empty, and the other was gold. The golden chair was where King Arthur sat.

King Arthur was 12 foot tall. He was wearing golden armor encrusted with gemstones, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, every kind of precious stone imaginable. The Crest of Camelot was painted on his breastplate. He had a short brown heard, a face usually described as ruggedly handsome. His crown was golden and encrusted with jewels as well. He had a scabbard on his back. The scabbard of Excalibur, the artifact which made him immortal.

The silver throne belonged to Queen Guenevere, but she wasn't alive anymore.

I could tell this was serious because once he stood up he skipped the part where he made us recite the pledge of chivalry and started talking right away.

"Lancelot Stark, I have called you here because you're father has gone missing. He went missing on a very important quest one that if he had succeeded would have restored me to my full strength."

"You mean the quest to find the lady of the lake?"

"The quest was to find the sword Excalibur. The lady of the lake is a Celtic water goddess, the sword is known by many other names, Caledfwlch, Claidheamh Soluis. It is a divine weapon like the scales of Osiris, the trident of Poseidon or the hammer or Thor. In my hands it was a weapon of mass destruction.

The lady gave it to me when my reign began and took it away from me just before my battle at Camlann ensuring my defeat at the hands of Mordred.

A month and a half ago the lake of Avalon was discovered, it has resurfaced in Lloyd Lake San Francisco. Your father went to California along with a 3 dozen other Knights to investigate it but while they were in San Fransisco they found something else instead.

Brandon Stark's last message to me said he was going to investigate what he believed to be an enemy encampment. He said he would report back to me in 5 hours what he found. That was over a month ago.

Somebody needs to go and finish the quest as well as find out what happened to him. You being the greatest Knight after your father are the one who must finish what he started."

I let that sink in for a minute. King Arthur was asking to me to go on a quest my dad hadn't come back from.

I should have been more eager to help my dad but for some reason the Mystocil mystery felt more urgent.

King Arthur continued. "You must go Merlin and ask him for a prophecy" He was consulted before ever quest for a prophecy. I'd been on quests before I knew where to find him.

Merlin's room was in the highest room of the tallest tower of Arthur's castle. His room was a magical laboratory of potion bottles and artifacts mostly covered with cobwebs.

Merlin was exempt from my pledge to kill every magic user I find because he had been death for 1500 years. King Arthur had never liked employing him but Merlin was always too valuable to kill and too dangerous to let go of.

His skeletal corpse was hunched over a desk with it's head down. He had died inside of a cave, trapped their by the lady of the lake. His spirit was unable to leave his body because of a curse Morgan Le Fey had put on him.

_"approach seeker and ask"_

"Merlin, what is my destiny" then his skeletal corpse slowly sat itself up, turned to face me and opened its mouth letting white mist pour out. The mist entered into my ears and it felt like it was coiling around my brain.

God I hated this part.

"_The youngest slayer will depart from Camelot alone_

_you will find and retrieve the sword in the stone._

_The one you love, you shall not save_

_Follow the path of King Arthur's bane_

_the mightiest maiden must victorious return_

_or the flames of the west will cease to burn"_

Then the white mist left my head returned to Merlin's mouth. Then the skeleton laid it's head back down on the desk.

I'd heard weird prophecies before but this one was just confusing. I mean what kind of seer would send me on a quest and then tell me "oh by the way, you'll fail" what the hell is up with that?

And the part about the path of King Arthur's bane, was I going to do something that would get my boss killed?

Everything after the first 2 lines was just confusing.

King Arthur asked me what the prophecy was when he saw me again.

"What did Merlin tell you?" "That I would leave Camelot on my own, I would get back Excalibur. And um, something about a woman and some fire."

"What did Merlin tell you exactly?"

"That I...That the youngest slayer would depart Camelot alone, I would find and retrieve the sword in the stone."

"Anything else?"

"Um, yeah but it doesn't make sense. The mightiest maiden must victorious return, or the flames of the west will cease to burn"

How was I supposed to mention I might get him killed? Or that I would fail to save my dad?

King Arthur responded to the last 2 lines with a laughter that shook the entire room.

"hahahaha Flames the west will cease to burn. Finally once Excalibur is back in my hands I can finally finish off these pesky Faeries and Celtic deities and move on to hunting bigger game. hahahaha"

He seemed too excited, I tried to ask him what the flame of the west was but he didn't seem to hear me. When he finally stopped he said.

"Pack your things, as the prophecy dictates you will be traveling alone."

"Your Majesty if it's all the same to you I'd like to leave at sunrise tomorrow, I have something I need to do before I leave"

I didn't have time to tell the King about Mystocil. I collected some money from Conrad, Holly, and Daniel to help me buy a pair of rings. But even as I was in the store buying the rings and paying for them I was thinking about how bad of an idea this was.

My 3 friends promised to look into Mystocil while I was gone and keep a close eye on Twila's mom and step-dad for me.

I stopped by my apartment to pack up some supplies, alchemists elixirs and weapons and stuff I'd need for my quest. I also explained to my mom the situation I was in with Twila.

To be honest I was kind of hoping she'd talk me out of it or forbid me go go through with it but after I explained the situation completely she nodded her head and agreed this was the best way.

When I got off my Jouster outside of her apartment. I knew right away that something wasn't right. I smelled smoke.

"oh shit" I looked up and saw an explosion on the 5th floor, Twila's apartment was incinerated.

I ran towards the stairs and sprinted towards Twila's floor. There was a dark elf guarding the stairwell but I decapitated him easily, causing his body to explode into light.

There were 3 more Fae creatures blocking my path to the top, including a Pixie, a Salamander and a Hobgoblin, I killed them all but they slowed me down a lot.

When I got to Twila's floor there was a guy about my age blocking the entrance. He had dark hair, he was wearing a swimsuit, and a Ninja headband with a wolf's head on it. I knew he was a monster so I just stabbed him through the heart with my sword.

I didn't expect him to grab my hand when I tried to pull it out and then punch me down the stairs.

He started laughing as his head shape shifted and his body became more like an a wolf.

"Iron? Not even Stygian?" he started laughing, as I ran back up the stairs his voice shifted between howls and cackles.

I tackled him to the ground and then unsheathed my sword from his body. I ran strait towards Twila's door and kicked it down but the guy with the headband ran up behind me and pinned me to the ground right after I'd knocked Twila's door off it's hinges.

I managed to get on top just long enough to see who was responsible for all of this. Another guy about my age (weird cause monsters usually appear as adults). A boy with ghost white hair, silver sunglasses, purple pants, and a yellow jacket. He was one his knees picking Twila up.

"You killed my girlfriend you bastard" then he started talking in this weird soft stoic voice "You have nothing to worry about, the Morrigan needs her alive and in one piece."

"Morgan Le Fey? That's who sent you?" he didn't answer. He just reached for his glasses then flipped them onto his forehead. His eyes were reptilian green. And the skin around half his face turned into golden scales.

He cradled my unconscious girlfriend in arms and leathery dragon wings unfolded from his back.

He turned around shot a huge ball of fire at the wall causing the entire wall to be blown off the building.

Then the wolf boy pushed me off of him and ran off the edge of the building only to be caught by a girl with fairy wings.

I got up just in time to see the white haired dragon was flying away with Twila. My enemies vanished into the distance.

In hindsight I should have felt bad for the dragon instead of Twila. My girlfriend is many things, a complacent damsel in distress isn't one of them.

**Chapter two is from Twila's POV. It's going to be much more comical. Percy and Annabeth won't pop up until chapter three.**

** Do you agree with Lance that he's nothing like Percy or do they have more in common than he thinks? Also any guesses as to the identity of Twila's real dad.**


	2. Chapter 2, no definitely not a damsel

**I am not Rick Riordon, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All characters from the series belong to him. I however own Chase Legend, Ulrich Grey, Twila Summers, and Lance Stark and all other OC's.**

**This fan fiction will contain cursing, sexual innuendo, and violence both graphic and comedic. I wanted this chapter to show a little more about Twila's personality. I personally found this very entertaining I want to know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Twila Summers**

I remembered coming home the night before, my parents had figured out I wasn't taking my medication. I had a big argument with my step-dad. Then these guys had broken into my apartment. My mom and dad ran away and made it out of the fire escape but the monsters blocked my path as soon as they had gotten out.

There were 5 monsters. The guy with a headband whose body kept going back and forth between wolf and human. One goblin like guy with a red beanie on his head. A pig faced girl in a bondage outfit. A girl in a red dress with pointed ears and fairy wings. The last one was a kind of cute looking guy with sunglasses and white hair.

He was the one who turned out to be a dragon.

The pig girl caught me with her weird lasso but I broke out of it. She tried to grab me but I strangled her. Once she had lost all the energy to fight back, the girl exploded in yellow light.

It was freaky, but it was also kind of awesome. The white haired pretty boy shot a fireball out of his mouth. I jumped out of the way but when it hit the ground the whole room exploded.

My skin got a little burned, my clothes were ruined but I wasn't missing any body parts or dead so that good.

I tried to catch my breath, which was hard because the room was full of smoke. Once I had stood up then the hat-head, jumped on top of me, then the headband guy, then finally the elf girl. Once they were all holding me at the same time, they relaxed. That was when I somehow broke the elf girls grip and just pushing her with my hands I managed to shoot her out the window like a cannonball.

The white haired boy went to investigate, then he saw something out the window. "Ulrich, there's a Jouster parked outside which means a Knight's here, I need you to defend the stairs, if he gets here he'll stop us."

The boy with the headband let go of me and ran out the door once it was only the hat head I could get free easily. I forced him off of me and pushed him to the wall.

Then I just started punching him relentlessly, the white haired boy restrained me but not before I smashed the hat guys face in and made him explode into light.

Then the boy punched me in the face, and I closed my eyes.

He laid me down at his feet and after I fell asleep.

* * *

Once I had gotten up I saw I was in the middle of some sort of trailer park. The chains around me were connected to 3 giant stakes stuck into the ground around me.

There were lots of monsters around me, polishing swords, flipping burgers on grills. It looked like a combination of a military outpost and a family picnic.

My mind was putting the pieces together, I see strange creatures around my school all the time, my parents put me on a drug that doesn't exist. And then just when I'm confronting them about it the monsters come to abduct me.

"Okay aliens, now that you have me in your home base what are you gonna do with me huh? Gonna gloat now? Tell me all your evil plans!"

Most of the monsters just laughed at this, the white haired boy stood up and everybody backed away from him. Was he their leader or something?

"Were not aliens" he said in this obnoxiously calm and detached voice "escaped government bio-weapons?" "No" he said still sounding calm "next steps in human evolution?" I suggested. Finally he started to look irritated.

"Prehistoric monsters hidden away beneath the earths crust?" I was running out of ideas.

"NO I'm a fairy of course" he told me.

"Fairy?" I fell on my back laughing, pretending It wasn't that I didn't believe him. But I couldn't stand his detached face and I knew this would make him angry.

"Yes Fairy refers to any magical being in Celtic folklore that isn't a human or a god. I am a Fae dragon, my name is Chase Legend."

I sat up and he Chase sat down.

Then I started struggling trying to see if I could slip my arms out the cuffs. The cuffs were a little bit big for me, like the Faeries were had been expecting somebody with more muscles when they built them.

I kept talking to try and keep Chase distracted "Is there a reason you broke into my house to try and get me or is kidnapping girls just something dragons do?"

"The reason" he was sounding agitated then he stopped for a while and went back to his calm detached voice "Is that the Morrigan, queen of the Faeries and Celtic gods alike needs you for something. Something so important she's willing to bear the wrath of an Olympian and risk a war with the Greco-Roman pantheon in order to get it"

"Pantheon?"

"Refers to one of the 7 sets of gods." while we were talking there was a woman, maybe 3 years older than me, in a black dress and blue vest, she had pointed ears and gills on her neck. She saw me trying to slip out of my shackles and she started laughing at me.

"It's adorable how pathetically stupid you are. Those manacles are made out or iron and steel alloy, you can't break out of them"

Then I stopped trying to slip out and I just concentrated and pulled until the chain between the 2 snapped like plastic party city handcuffs.

I had no clue how I did that. But I was surrounded by too many weird things to worry about that.

After I closed my eyes I heard some screams like chicks in horror movies. When I opened my eyes I saw all the monsters around me took a few steps back except for Chase who stayed still.

"You know this has been fun, but I really need to get back home. My parents have been telling me ever since I can remember that all the strange stuff I see is in my head so now I owe my mom and step-dad the worlds biggest 'I told you so'."

Then I saw a 20 year old red haired Fairy conjure some fireballs in his hands stormed up to me and waved a fire an inch from my face and started shouting at me how I needed to take this more seriously and act more like a hostage.

I got bored and I stood up and I started talking over him "Maybe I'll run all the way home, maybe I'll hitchike, maybe I'll jack a car except I don't know how to do that. Maybe I'll just kill some of the Faeries, steal their keys and drive one of the trailer trucks home"

I didn't expect to hear Chase laughing.

When the fire guy turned his head to Chase I whacked him over the top of his head with my shackles and he collapsed onto the floor then I tried to sprint away.

I assumed the chains would break when I tried to run. But the inhuman strength I'd felt just a second ago was gone.

All the Faeries got up or stopped eating and started taking out their weapons, or summoning balls of energy. Chase behind me took off his sunglasses and I got to see his reptilian eyes.

Half his face turned scaly, tiny curved horns popped out of his head and wings materialized from his back.

Then the nails on his right hand grew until they were the length of swords. I kept struggling, and turning trying to break the chains instead I just pulled one of the stakes out of the ground, and it hit Chase in the head.

I grabbed the other 2 stakes by their chains and pulled on them as hard as I could. Then I started running away.

It sucked that they caught me after only a 4 minute long chase. They beat me up, burned my legs and stabbed me in at least 5 different places.

* * *

After they had gotten me back, they put me in the back of one of their trailers. Chase cleaned up and dressed my wounds and did something to stop internal bleeding. It still hurt but I was still tired from over exerting myself. He talked a little to the other Faeries.

By now everyone had finished breakfast and they packed their stuff up and they got back on the road.

Chase used his dragon breath to fuse the metal of my shackles together without a chain. This time I couldn't break out.

He had his sunglasses on the top of his head. He was back in human form except for his eyes which stayed dragon.

He attached the chains to the ceiling, suspending me a little above the ground. Which was good because when I tried to stand my legs hurt.

Chase was in the back with me with 3 other Fairies Ulrich Grey the wolf boy, Terry Singer, the salamander who had threatened me earlier, and Diamond the girl with gills.

The driver was somebody with glowing yellow eyes and a black hood over his face, I'd only seen him for a fraction of a second. I thought maybe he was the grim reaper but Chase just called him Barny.

I made a decision that every time my wounds started to hurt I would say "are we there yet?"instead of ouch. My instincts were telling me what to do in order to stay sane.

"Chase can we please gag her?" Diamond pleaded to Chase "I'm sorry fresh out of mouth gags"

"Can we put a shock collar on her?" Terry suggested "I don't even own a dog, why would I have a shock collar?"

"Are we there yet?" then Diamond started pulling at her hair "That's it, I'm getting out my potions kit and I'm sedating her for the rest of the trip".

Ulrich didn't look as mad "I think it's good that she's showing some spunk, it'll make breaking her all the more fun"

Ulrich made himself completely human when he came up to me "I've been waiting a long time to have a girl like you completely helpless and at my mercy."

"Why do you need to kidnap a girl to have one? Are the werewolf girls just not into you? Or is it that werewolves in general just can't compete with the sex appeal of a vampire."

"Shut up slut! You're hands are bound and you're legs are too burnt for you to move without hurting them, which means I can treat you however I want." then he moved in on me and his kissed me on the lips, my natural instinct was to bite him.

He stepped back trying to muffle his scream. "I'm gonna bite your ear off!"

It looked like Chase was covering his face with his hands then I saw sparks behind his fingers, he was breathing into his hands. Then he pushed Ulrich into the wall so hard the trailer almost tilted over. Chase's hands were glowing red with heat and there was a hand shaped burn mark right over Ulrich's heart.

The burn had gone through his shirt, his fur and at least one layer of skin. Ulrich was crying. Chase slipped back into that stoic voice, but this time I heard the anger underneath of it.

"Ulrich Grey, As a dragon, I don't need silver in order to pierce your skin and kill you. If I want to kill you all I need to do is burn my way into your heart chamber using my breath and then destroy or remove your heart."

Diamond screamed in horror when Chase did this, she went into a cabinet and started digging through potion vials until she found something with a pink liquid in it, she rushed over to Ulrich and applied it to his wound. I think I realized then that Chase was much scarier than the rest of the monsters here combined. He wasn't even raising his voice.

"Fortunately for you, I know how to use self control. The burn I gave you only burnt through your fur and the first 2 layers of your skin. If it's treated properly and if your magic is strong enough you might heal in a month or so. Until then you'll want to wear a bulletproof vest or a breastplate or something. Until it heals any weapon made of any material can pass through the wound into your heart and kill you."

Terry froze up looking terrified when Chase glanced over to him.

"Now that I have your attention Let's get two things strait. One the Morrigan placed me in charge and has given me permission to punish you all as I please. Second, she has ordered that Twila Summers be brought in alive and in one piece.

I will not tolerate any attempts on her life, any attempts to remove her limbs, or any unnecessary torture for the sake of extracting information, sexual pleasure, or simple sadism. If you disobey me I will hurt you."

Then Chase turned towards me, I think that was the first time I acted as scared as I felt. "As long as you don't try to escape, and do as I say then you don't have to be scared of me. Will you promise to do as your told?"

Why was I nodding my head yes?

Chase breathed a blast of fire up at the chain holding me to the ceiling then he jumped up and bunched it and it snapped.

I fell on my burnt legs and for the first time I actually showed him how much pain I was in (which probably wasn't a good idea).

"Diamond, sedate her now"

Diamond got a syringe out of the same cabinet she got the cauldron and the vials from she injected something into my arm.

* * *

I was only asleep for an hour but I had a real weird dream while I was asleep.

The dream was full of static. I was in a room where everything I saw looked like a low resolution TV show. There was 2 static covered silhouettes in front of me. The first one was kind of ugly, and it looked like he was dressed like a mechanic. He was holding some kind of radio in his hands.

The other guy was almost completely static I couldn't see anything about him other than his silhouette. The 2 were having an argument.

"...Hephaestus what's wrong with the connection, I thought you said you fixed this machine?" his voice was mostly static too.

"I did fix the machine, she's in the same room with a bogeyman he must be the one causing the interference, or maybe it's the sedatives" the other guy Hephaestus/

I just knew I was going to have a headache when I woke up.

"Um, weird dream people, can you please either start making sense or get out of my head"

They both turned to me and started awkwardly laughing. The one that was all static sighed. "Sorry Twila, I have to meet you like this after 16 years. I wouldn't be calling you at all except you need my help"

"Who are you?" "I am your father. I am Olympian" I almost asked if he meant athlete but the mechanic's name was Hephaestus, and Chase had mentioned something about Greek myths.

"You're a god? Wait does that make me..." "You're not human Twila. I don't have much time to explain. When you wake up the sedatives will have been erased from your system. You need to take them by surprise and escape.

Once you're out you need to make your way to Pensacola Florida. Once you're there you'll meet a girl named Annabeth Chase, you'll recognize her instantly she has blond hair, gray eyes and with her will be a boy named Percy Jackson. Their both half-bloods, demigods like you. Once they meet you, they'll explain everything.

Monsters and Knights will both try to kill you, until you meet Annabeth and Percy trust nobody. I'm out of time you need to wake up. Now go kill things and make your daddy proud"

Then I opened my eyes found Terry and Barny were standing over me. Terry was charging up a fireball and Barny was about to plunge a dagger into my chest.

The things around my arms were gone, and my legs were completely healed. I knocked Barny off of his feet then as soon as I got up I charged forward using Terry as a battering ram to knock down the door out of the trailer.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Diamond was still putting medicine on Ulrich's wound.

I hit the concrete, and I had to run fast to get off the road before cars hit me.

Terry was run over by a car then the fireball he had in his hand was unleashed causing the car that killed him to blow up.

I started running, I recognized this place. This was Orlando, I'd been here on vacation before.

I got away easier than I expected, I just didn't look back.

I spent 15 minutes looking for a train station before I finally found one. I had to decide quick weather I wanted to go home or to Pensacola. I thought about my mom who'd been drugging me. Who'd been telling me all my life I was insane, that I was hallucinating, then I thought about the guy in my dreams who claimed to be my dad.

I decided on Pensacola.

Then I stayed on the train until I got to Pensacola. I should have been thinking about Mystocil, or about the Faeries or how I had completely forgotten today was the last day of school and I'd missed it.

But somehow the only thing I could think of was "How am I going to tell Lance I'm not human?"

**Sorry if the ending felt a little rushed. But this chapter wound up being longer than I wanted it to. The next chapter is split between Lance's and Twila's point of view. **

**How will Lance react to the revelation his girlfriend isn't human? How will Twila react when she finds out she's been lied to by her boyfriend.**


End file.
